


Проклятие

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Выходя замуж за Джона Уотсона – а стало быть, и за Холмса – нужно быть готовой вступить в игру</p>
            </blockquote>





	Проклятие

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Indiana_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/gifts).
  * A translation of [Damnation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/198716) by [Indiana_J](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indiana_J/pseuds/Indiana_J). 



> Переведено для команды WTF Mary Watson 2015

Вернувшись домой с покупками, Мэри рассчитывает обнаружить семейный очаг, излучающий тепло, и мужа у камина. А находит стылые комнаты – и никакого мужа. И ей даже не нужно читать набросанную впопыхах записку на каминной полке: за время семейной жизни она видела не одну дюжину таких.  
– Дорогая Мэри, – выразительно зачитывает она гулкому эху. – Шерлок чересчур взволнован, должен идти изображать няньку, люблю, твой блестящий любящий муж, Джон.  
Она со вздохом кладет письмо в карман и идет на кухню ставить чайник.  
– Пусть уже Холмс найдет себе нормальную жену и перестанет воровать моего мужа!

– Что значит вы их не видели, миссис Хадсон? – на улице идет дождь, такой холодный, каким он бывает только в Лондоне за пару дней до зимы.  
Мэри встревоженно всматривается в лицо пожилой дамы, встретившей ее на пороге той самой квартиры на Бэйкер Стрит.  
– Я не видела их и не слышала о них ни слова с самого утра. Хотя на сегодняшний вечер у мистера Холмса была назначена встреча, приходил инспектор Лестрейд. От них до сих пор никаких известий. Такое поведение совсем не в характере вашего мужа, не так ли?  
Ну, если не вспоминать инцидент с дракой, закончившийся внесением залога – то да. С другой стороны, если под рукой есть инспектор Лестрейд, уж каталажки-то он проверить может?  
– Миссис Хадсон, а инспектор все еще здесь?  
– Только что ушел.  
– Ну что ж, – улыбается Мэри. – Вы не могли бы пойти в кабинет мистера Холмса и посмотреть, не оставил ли он какие-нибудь записи, что-нибудь, что поможет определить их местонахождение?  
– Я, конечно, посмотрю, – домоправительница со вздохом пожимает плечами. – Но только Богу известно, что я смогу найти в том беспорядке, который всеми силами создает мистер Холмс.  
Громкий резкий свит прокатывается по длинной улице, проходит несколько секунд, и появляются они – тихие, как призраки, маленькие фигурки. Они настороженно замирают, увидев на ступенях крыльца Мэри, а не Холмса. Но она поднимает бровь и смотрит на них холодным острым взглядом, позаимствованным у матушки, и вопросов не возникает.  
– Итак, – Мэри обращается к нерегулярным полицейским частям Бейкер Стрит. – У меня есть для вас работа.

Вооружившись информацией, которую собрали вымуштрованные Холмсом оборванцы, наспех нарисованным наброском карты, который нашла Миссис Хадсон, запасной тростью-шпагой Джона и одетая под мальчика, Мэри выходит из дома.  
– Вы не должны идти одна!  
Мэри улыбается и тихо свистит, чтобы сообщить мальчишкам и Гладстону о своем уходе.  
– Ну что вы, миссис Хадсон. Разумеется, я не одна.

Лезвие чуть дрожит в ее руке, но лишь на мгновение – в конце концов, она не собирается делать по-настоящему больно этой скотине. Незачем лить кровь сегодня ночью.  
– Скажите мне, – голос спокоен и она дышит через нос. – Где мой муж? Или пес, которого вы так старались пнуть, позаботится, чтобы вы никогда не смогли нормально ходить, – она косится на Гладстона. – Вам стоит начать говорить как можно скорее, сэр, а то он может заинтересоваться чем-нибудь повыше.  
Она помогала Джону принимать роды, она удерживала кричащих мужчин, пока он сражался за их жизнь, она сидела рядом и смотрела, как Джон восстанавливается после работы, которую он делает помимо своей врачебной практики. Вопрос не в том, сможет ли она убедить человека перед ней заговорить, вопрос в том, сколько времени это займет.  
Сейчас в ее крови больше стали, чем в руках.

– Вы двое выглядите отвратительно, – комментирует Мэри, заглядывая в глубокую земляную яму. Пахнет мочой и свернувшейся кровью. Пахнет смертью. Но сейчас, слава Богу, двое мужчин смотрят на нее широко открытыми глазами. Они немного потрепаны, грязны, но определенно живы.  
– Мэри! – Джон захлебывается словами от неожиданности, а Шерлок Холмс вскакивает на ноги.  
– Отличная работа, моя дорогая! Вы, очевидно, нашли карту? Превосходно, и… о, привет, ребята, рад вас видеть.  
– Ох, прекратите, Холмс! – вздыхает Мэри и начинает спускать им веревочную лестницу. – Чем больше вы болтаете, тем больше времени мне понадобится, чтобы вернуться на Бэйкер-стрит к миссис Хадсон и стаканчику хереса, который она для меня припасла.  
Она тихо, незаметно улыбается, когда слышит шепот Джона:  
– И вы ещё отговаривали меня жениться на ней, Холмс!


End file.
